Steve's Veteran's day
by carson34
Summary: Mckono fan fic


Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed the Seals reunion storyline. I am hoping to have this storyline longer then the others storyline. I think that I should have written both Callen and Sam's together. Anyways I hope that you like this one. I am writing this as McKono fanfic.

Summary of the storyline: Steve and Kono remember their past four veteran's day as they prepare to celebrate their 5th one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you have seen on the show.

* * *

Present day

Steve and Kono were trying to figure out what they were going to do for Veteran's day since in the past they have done hiking, swimming, chasing a suspect, and staying at home. They wanted to do something fresh this year.

* * *

Four years ago: hiking

Steve walked into the house after a long day of training. He knew that Kono wanted to do something for them on Veteran's day to celebrate his service but he just wanted to tell her that he just wanted to stay home and spent it with her.

"Hey babe." He greeted his wife.

"Hey. How was your day?" She asked her husband.

"It was fine. What do you want to do tonight to celebrate Veteran's day?" He responded to her.

"Well I was thinking about going to our favorite spot and doing some hiking. What do you think about it?" She asked her husband as he smiled at her.

"That sounds great." he responded to her as they got ready to go. They enjoyed hiking for their last Veteran's day on the Maui.

* * *

Three years ago: Chasing a suspect

Steve and Kono were laying on bed waiting to start their day. They love morning like this where they can be spending time with each other without Danny or Chin or the governor. Steve's cell phone interrupts their private morning. Kono waits for her husband to get off the phone.

"So what's going on?" She asked her husband.

"We got a case." He responded to his wife.

"Then let's go." She revealed to her husband as she got out of bed and got ready for work. They got the case done the next morning and all they wanted to do is to go to bed.

* * *

Two years ago: Swimming

Steve and Kono were excited to know that they were going to have the day off to celebrate Veteran's day. Steve decided that he wanted to go swimming tonight.

"hey babe, I wanted to see if you wanted to go swimming." He asked his wife.

"that sounds really great." She responded to her husband.

They got ready and enjoyed swimming more like kissing in the water. They spend about an hour in the water making out.

* * *

One year ago: staying at home

Four years ago this is all that Steve wanted to do is stay at home with his wife and that's what he chose to do. He just wanted to take a break from everything. She was surprised that this is all that he wanted to do. She cuddle up against her husband and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He responded to her.

"I love you too." She revealed back to him. He lean into her and gave her a kiss. "um, what are we going to do next year?"

"I don't know." He responded back to her.

* * *

Present day

Steve got home from his morning run to find Kono waiting for him all dress up. He agreed to let her plan this year since he did the year before.

"alright where are we going?" Steve asked his wife.

"You will find out." She said to her husband. "go get ready."

"Alright I am going. Don't get bossy." He responded back to her as he gave her a kiss.

Steve came back down the stairs after twenty minutes and smiled at his wife. He did not understand what's going on. They got into the car and headed to the secret location.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" He asked impatiently towards his wife.

"Not yet. You can wait." She responded to her husband.

"Babe, please tell me." He begged her.

"no you can wait." She told her husband as she pulled into the spot and they got out where Steve finally could tell where they were going to.

"Pearl Harbor." Steve revealed to his wife. "This is the ulmitate way to honor our veterans. Thanks babe." He gave her a kiss. They enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

Author Note: Alright I hope that you like this storyline. Be sure to review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to join me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to tweet everyday. Thanks for reading this storyline. Thanks for the veterans that serve our country.


End file.
